Young Justice: Teen Titans
by KeyBlader2.0
Summary: Nightwing must form another group of heroes when The Team is kidnapped. Now Nightwing and his new group must attempt to get the Young Justice team back from both Deathstroke, and his mysterious new partner, who claims to have quite the history with Nightwing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1:

It was a very rainy night in Bludhaven, the water coated streets devoid of all people, the dark sky pouring a downpour onto the city. For most, this was terrible weather, the cold air mixing with the water to freeze anyone to the bone. However, this weather was actually somewhat nice to Nightwing. The young hero sat atop a gargoyle on one of Bludhaven's many skyscrapers.

The young hero watched over the city just how he had been taught, granted he was in a crouched position rather than his dark mentor's way of watching the city while standing, but that was just trivial to Nightwing.

It had been a whole year since he had given leadership of The Team back to Aqualad and had left to get some time alone, away from his friends. He hadn't changed much since then, he had grown his hair out slightly and had grown about an inch taller. He had changed his costume a little more, the once gray color was now changed to black, giving him a somewhat darker appearence, and the blue bird on his chest was now much larger, the bird's head now pointing straight up and reaching to the edge of the suit on his neck, and the wings of the bird now reached his shoulders. His arms also sported the same spikes that his mentor wore, and he now realized just how handy they were.

He sighed lightly as he tried to focus on the city, but failed, he missed his friends dearly, and although he talked to most of them occasionally, it just wasn't the same, plus he still hadn't entirely gotten over Wally's death. The speedster was his best friend, and his departure from this world was one of the things that pushed Nightwing to leave The Team.

His eyes widened as he heard a scream down below him, he looked far below him and frowned as he saw a woman was being pinned to the outside wall of the building Nightwing was currently resting on.

He drew his grapple and shot it at the building across the street, the hook latching onto the wall. Nightwing leapt from his position and flew through the air and toward the building. He quickly adjusted his position and pushed off from the building as his feet hit the wall, sending him toward the ground. He flipped in mid-air and his boots made a slight sound as he landed on the ground.

He looked up and glared at the man who was now laughing as the woman struggled in his grasp. Nightwing ran forward and grabbed the man's collar, pulling him and tossing him onto the ground.

The man grunted in pain as he hit the ground, landing right in a large puddle. Nightwing glared down at the man, almost laughing at the man's clothes; dressed all in black with a black ski mask. "Could you dress anymore like a mugger?" Nightwing asked.

The man growled and pushed himself up, he reahced to his waist and drew a knife, the blade glinting in the light from a nearby street lamp. "Shut up freak!" He bellowed and charged at Nightwing.

The young hero rolled his eyes under his mask and dodged as the mugger stabbed at his chest, Nightwing quickly brought up his hand and easily knocked the weapon out of the man's grasp. The man gasped slightly and stumbled back, fear in his eyes as Nightwing simply stared at him.

He turned to run, but was surprised when he felt something slam into the back of his neck, causing him to fall to the ground. Nightwing shook his head as he rolled the man onto his back so he wouldn't drown in the large puddle he was laying in.

Nightwing looked behind him and was surprised to see that the young woman was still standing there, she wore casual clothes, just jeans and a dark blue hoodie, with the hood up and covering her face. Nightwing smiled kindly, hoping to calm the young woman down.

Nightwing calmly approached and smiled again. "Hi, I'm Nightwing, what's your name?" The young woman seemed to just look at him confused for a moment before she decided he wasn't a threat and pulled her hood up enough for Nightwing to make out her face.

The young woman had slightly tanned skin, her eyes were an extremely odd color of indigo, something Nightwing didn't even know was possible, and she had black hair that reached her neck, with some hanging over her eyes. She looked to be around 5'5" and was slightly thin. Overall, Nightwing classified her as somewhat of a goth.

Nightwing waited for a moment to see if she would answer, but still smiled when she remained silent. "That's alright, I'd be scared if this happened to me too." Nightwing said comfortingly. "Do you live around here?" Nightwing asked.

The young woman seemed hesitant, but nodded slightly. Nightwing smiled. "Alright, how about you let me cuff up this guy, then I'll escort you home, it's a pretty bad night to be wandering around."

Nightwing turned around and drew a pair of cuffs from his utility belt, he would call the cops and tell them to pick up the man. He just put the cuffs around the man's wrists when he heard the young woman speak.

"Rachel," She whispered, her voice sounding both calm and nervous. "My name is Rachel."

Nightwing smiled and turned when he was finished, expecting Rachel to be standing there, but frowned when he saw she was gone. He looked around and saw that she was nowhere to be seen on the streets. "She couldn't be that fast, could she?" Nightwing mused.

He shrugged and figured she just ran home. He quickly drew his grapple and shot it at the building above him and returned to his previous perch, he then took out his phone and was about to begin calling the police, but ironically, his phone began to ring.

He looked at the Caller I.D. and frowned. Tim. He quickly pressed the answer button and put the phone to his hear.

"Red Robin? What is it?"

"Dick!" Tim's voice came out hurried and scared. "We have a problem!"

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I promise it will improve with time. Your trivia question for is: Who was the woman that Nightwing saved, which should be pretty obvious, and who do you think Deathstroke's mysterious partner will be?**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2:

Dick's motorcycle came to a full halt as he reached Wayne Manor. He was wearing his casual clothes rather than his Nightwing costume, prefering that the public had no idea that Bruce Wayne had any connection to Nightwing. He quickly dismounted and walked to the mansion door. He was about to knock on the door when it flew open in front of him.

The elderly butler that Dick had know almost his entire life was looking at him with a worry filled face. "Master Dick, it's terrible, you must come down to the Batcave immediately!"

Dick frowned. Tim had given him very few details over the phone when he had called. He had said that their last mission was a disaster and that he needed to return to Gotham City quickly. Dick had made it here in record time, though his nerves were on high as he thought of what could have happened to put Tim; one of the most level-headed people that Dick knew, to act so out of character.

"What's wrong Alfred? Tim barely told me anything." Dick asked. Alfred frowned, grabbing the young man's elbow and pulling him inside and towards the clock where the secret entrance to the Batcave was located.

"Young Master, I only know some of the details, it will be best for Masters Bruce and Master Clark to explain." Alfred said. Dick raised an eyebrow.

"Superman is here?" Dick asked. Alfred nodded as he opened the secret entrance, revealing the cave floor behind it.

"Go young Master, they're waiting for you." Alfred instructed, lightly guiding Dick into the cave. Dick frowned again.

"They?"

He thought as he continued down the small path, soon reaching the large opening that revealed the rest of the cave, the large computer screen in the corner lighting up the entire cave. Dick saw that the only costume that was in it's case was both his and Tim's Robin suits.

"Ah, Dick, nice of you to join us." Dick heard, he glanced away from the costume cases and was shocked to see that almost the enttire original members of the Justice League were here. He recognized that Superman was the one who called out to him.

He quickly made his way over to them, and was very confused when he saw that almost the entire group seemed to be in a very sorry state, each of them seemed to have sad faces. He frowned and glanced to his adopted father. "Where is Red Robin? He called and said there was trouble." Dick asked.

Batman nodded, his normal scowl was replaced with a frown. "Tim is fine, minor injuries. Alfred and I had him go to sleep upstairs."

Dick nodded. "Okay, so what happened on the mission, Tim said it went bad."

Batman nodded. "That's best explained from a first hand experience." Batman glanced over to where Wonder Woman sat in the Bat-Computer's chair. Dick's eyes widened as he saw she was holding an injured Beast Boy.

Beast Boy had changed drastically over the past year. He now had a more muscular build, nothing too large, but still decently impressive. He had also grown a few inches, now around 5'7" or so. His hair was now cut shorter, though retained its color and general messiness. He now wore a white jumpsuit with short purple sleeves and purple boots, and his tail was gone. All in all, he looked much older than he should be.

Dick raised an eyebrow as he saw Wonder Woman speak soothingly to him, Dick also noticed that Beast Boy's left arm was in a cast. "What happened to him? Not the cast, I mean why he looks older than he should be." Dick asked.

Martian Manhunter stepped up from the back of the group. "Apparently when Beast Boy hit puberty, the blood he recieved from M'gann caused his body to grow even more so than it should have, an extra few years. Technically he is only 14, however he is physically around 17 now."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'll just pretend that isn't wierd. So how is his maturaty level?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"About the same." Batman answered, sighing.

Dick nodded sadly. "Okay, so now on to why his arm is broken."

Wonder Woman nodded and lightly shook Beast Boy, the green skinned teen reluctantly opened his eyes and looked up at Dick. He seemed to have some trouble recognizing him at first, having never seen Dick out of costume, but his eyes widened after a moment.

"Nightwing!" He exclaimed, launching himself at Dick. Dick's eyes widened as he caught the younger teen with little trouble. Dick smiled at Beasy Boy.

"It's good to see you again buddy." Dick said, Beast Boy smiling widely. Dick lowered Beast Boy back to the ground gently. "All right Beast, I need you to tell me what happened to everyone."

Beast Boy's eyes quickly darkened and he frowned. He nodded reluctantly. "Alright, it all started when Batman sent us on a mission. We were supposed to go after Deathstroke, we were getting reports that he was getting a huge amount of Kryptonite from a supplier. We went to where he was reported to be seen last; New York City. Once we got there, Miss Martian was able to track him down into the sewers, but Red Robin and I were put on guard duty where the entrance to the sewer was, just in case Deathstroke tried to make a quick escape. A little while later we heard a few members of The Team yelling, we were about to go see what was wrong, but Red Robin suddenly got hit, it knocked him out. I turned to see who it was, but I got knocked out too."

"Did you see who it was?" Dick asked.

Beast Boy shook his head sadly. "No, but I did manage to get a small detail."

"Which is?"

"It was a guy, and he was wearing a brown jacket." Beast Boy said. Dick nodded, this was a start.

"What happened when you woke up?"

"Red Robin woke up before me, he woke me up and we went to try to find the others, but they were gone. We spent hours looking, but there wasn't a single trace."

Dick frowned, but reached forward and placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's alright Beast Boy, you did good, both you and Tim did." He gave Beast Boy and encouraging smile.

The green teen nodded sadly. Superman walked over and smiled to the shapeshifter. "Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest, Alfred can show you to a room, right Batman?"

The Dark Knight nodded, and pointed Beast Boy to the stairs. The teen nodded gratefully and made his way upstairs where Alfred would be waiting.

Dick watched the younger hero leave before he turned back to Batman. "Dick," His mentor said, raising a hand and showing he was holding a piece of paper "Tim said he found this in his pocket when he woke up."

Batman handed Dick the paper and waited for his adopted son to read it aloud. Dick noted this and cleared his throat before beginning. "Dear Bruce, if you're reading this I want you to know that I'm coming for both you and Dickie-Bird." Dick paused for a moment, frowning at the nickname he had been given by this criminal. "When we meet up, I'll settle the score."

Dick finished reading the note before passing it back to Batman. "Did you find any prints?" He asked. Batman shook his head.

Superman crossed his arms and frowned. "We don't know who this guy is, but he knows you, that makes you a part of this."

"I was a part of this when he hurt my team." Dick growled. Superman nodded, a small smile crossing his face as he saw how similar Dick really was to Bruce.

"Good, cause you'll have to stop him. The League has to cover normal duties, but we'll help as much as we can."

"I hate to say it, but I can't do it alone." Dick said.

"We know, that's why you need to form another team, one that can stop this new criminal and Deathstroke." Batman said "We already have three members, that's a decent start."

"Three?" Dick asked, very confused.

"You, Tim, and Beast Boy." Batman said. DIck raised an eyebrow.

"But Beast Boy has a broken arm, how will he be in any shape to help?" DIck asked.

"His martian blood will once again come in handy, it will increase the healing process drastically, give him three days and he will be fine." Martian Manhunter explained.

DIck nodded, satisfied. "Alright, we'll need more than three members." He said.

"We have some members of the League looking for candidates who are willing to lend a hand." Superman explained, then smiled. "Plus, I already have someone in mind."

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even if there were no fights, sorry. I'm also using WordPad to make this since my Microsoft Word stopped working, so there is no autocorrect, I'm sorry for any mistakes. Also, Deathstroke's partner should be a bit easier to tell now, so leave your guesses to who it is in a review, you can aslo guess who Superman has in mind as the fourth member. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3:

Dick scowled as he watched the ground fly by underneath him. The wind that was hitting his face was getting extremely annoying, and the hands that were currently gripping his underarms were getting very uncomfortable. He glared up at Superman, the Man of Steel was currently holding the younger male as they flew at top speed away from Gotham and towards wherever Superman wanted to, he hadn't informed Dick of that detail yet.

Dick thought of the recent events for a moment, and began to wonder who Superman was currently taking him to. "Hey Superman!" He called out over the loud sound of the wind.

The Man of Steel glanced down at him. "What is it?"

"Who exactly are you taking me to see?" Dick shouted, thankfully Superman's enhanced hearing had no trouble picking up his voice.

"That's a surprise!" Superman said happily. Dick frowned, beginning to hate this secrecy. He silently began to run over who Superman wanted to add to this new team they were forming, he could only come up with one logical answer that was someone he knew.

"Is it Superboy?" Dick asked "He wouldn't have been able to join the others, the Kryptonite would have made him too weak to be able to help."

Superman frowned and shook his head. "No, he was kidnapped as well. Though you are right about the Kyrptonite, that's why Aqualad had him stay with the BioShip, but when Red Robin and Beast Boy made their way back to the ship, Conner was gone."

Dick frowned, but nodded. He felt sorry for Clark now, the Man of Steel considered Conner to be his little brother. Though he then realized that must be how the other mentor's must feel about the loss of their proteges. Even Batman would feel somewhat sad about Batgirl's disappearence, though his mentor would never show it, being the master of covering up his emotions that he is.

"That at least proves that Deathstroke and his new partner were really after The Team the whole time, they weren't taken for just being there." Dick said, getting a light nod from Superman in return.

Dick decided that it was now best to give Superman some quiet time and let the Kryptonian take him were he wanted, though he still had no idea where. He watched as the scenary below him began to change from what was once a small town to what seemed like an endless amount of fields which were planted with wheat and various other kinds of crops.

Dick frowned in confusion, though his eyes caught what looked like a small sign standing beside a gravel road they were currently flying over. Dick squinted to see it better and his eyes quickly widened when he realized what it said. _Smallville._

Dick quickly looked back up at Superman, who was currently smiling widely. "You brought me to Smallville?!" Dick exclaimed "Who could possibly be here?!"

Superman just smiled, an odd glint in his eyes. "You'll see."

Dick rolled his eyes as Superman sped up slightly, causing Dick's already messy hair to get even worse, though he frowned as Superman's stayed perfectly straight. He then began to wonder just how much hair gel Clark actually used.

Superman hurried along and flew towards his old home, making Dick sigh as he realized this was their destination. Martha and Jonathan Kent were some of the nicest people that Dick had ever met, treating every one of Superman's friends as if they were related to them, this applied even to Dick.

He remembered his first time staying here very well, it had been during his early years as Robin. Batman and Superman had to take care of a problem that Luthor was causing, and Alfred had gone to England for a few days and was unable to take care of Dick. With no other choice, Batman had left Dick with the Kents. It wasn't that Bruce disliked the Kents, total opposite actually, however it had been Clark's idea to leave him with his parents, and Bruce hated giving Clark what he wanted.

So Dick had stayed with the Kents while Batman was gone. The two had spoiled him more than Bruce or Alfred ever did, giving him sweets and hugs galore, obviously it was one of the greatest days Dick ever had, not so much for Bruce when he had to take the sugar filled child home, who literally bounced off the walls of the mansion.

Dick smiled fondly at the memory, but his attention went back to reality as he heard Superman talk. "Careful."

Dick looked down and realized that they were floating just above the ground in front of the Kent residence, and Superman was beginning to lower him to the ground. Dick nodded and lowered his legs, gently touching down on the ground. Superman landed beside him and sighed happily. "Good to be home." He announced.

Dick said nothing but nodded, then followed Superman as the he made his way to the medium sized home. As they walked, Dick noticed the field was in good shape and the barn was newly painted. He figured Clark must have helped, considering that Mr. Kent was getting up in the years.

Superman carefully walked up the steps to the front door and gently tapped the wooden door. "Mom, Dad?! I'm home!"

Dick paused as he heard a woman gasp and saw the door open, revealing an aging woman wearing what Dick could only describe as farming clothes. Martha Kent smiled widely as she quickly exited the doorway and wrapped her arms around Clark.

Clark laughed slightly. "It's good to see you too mom, I missed you guys."

"We missed you too Clark, so much." Martha whispered, a large smile forming on her lips. The two continued to hug for a moment before Martha noticed Dick. She instantly broke away from Clark and rushed the young man, quickly wrapping him in a hug as well.

Dick looked over to Superman, not knowing what to do. Superman just shrugged and began to smile as well. Dick just sighed and let the woman hug him. Martha broke away after a moment and smiled at the two heroes. "Oh, come in!" Martha exclaimed, grabbing both Dick and Clark by the wrists and dragging the two into the home.

Martha brought the two into the living room and had them sit down on the couch. She quickly brought them something to drink, though both told her it wasn't necessary. She waved it off and once she made sure both were comfortable she sat down. "So boys, are you here for any reason, or did you just want to visit?"

Superman frowned as he realized someone was missing. "Where's dad?" He asked.

"Oh, your father went into town, we needed a few things from the store." Martha explained. Superman nodded, then looked over to Dick.

Dick understood what Superman was wanting and nodded. He then began to tell the exact story Beast Boy had told him in the BatCave. Martha frowned as he got to the part of The Team being kidnapped.

"Oh no, the poor dears." She gasped, then looked over to Superman. "Clark, how long will it take you and the League to find them?"

Superman frowned. "Actually mom, the League will have to go on with normal business, otherwise villains will know something is wrong and take advantage of it. Dick is-"

However, Martha cut her son off. "Clark Kent." She said forcefully, causing the mighty Superman to cringe, much to Dick's amusement. "You are going to make poor little Richard here do this alone, we taught you better than that!"

"No mom!" Superman exclaimed, true fear in his eyes from his mother's scolding. "He won't be alone, we are going to form another team, that's why we came here."

Martha's eyes widened. "Oh!" She said, slightly embarrassed. "So that's why you're here, I'll be back in a moment then."

Dick watched in confusion as Martha stood and went over to the stairs and quickly climbed them. He turned back to Superman. "Who's here Superman, if it isn't Conner then who do you have in mind?"

Superman didn't answer for a moment, then smiled and pointed at the stairs. Dick frowned and looked where Superman was pointing, then raised an eyebrow at what he saw.

Standing at the top of the stairs was a young woman who looked to be around 17. She had long blonde hair, and wore the typical teenage girl clothes. She had a thin, yet muscular build, and had quite a few curves for a girl her age.

Dick frowned, then turned and frowned at Superman. "Who's she?"

Superman smiled and motioned for the girl to come down to them. DIck gasped as the girl jumped over the stair railing and began to float over to them. He glared at Superman, who just smiled back. "Do not tell me." DIck warned.

"She's Kryptonian," Superman said. "Kara, this is Dick, a friend of mine. Dick, this is my cousin Kara."

"How did I not know about this?" Dick asked, partly in shock, part in confusion.

"Her ship crashed here on Earth a few months ago, Batman and I thought it would be better for her existence to be on the down-low, only the main League members and my mom and dad know about her."

"But I thought you were the last Kryptonian." Dick said. Superman nodded back.

"So did I, but it turns out she survived too. I would tell you a little about her background, but she'll probably tell you once you get to know her." Superman said.

Dick sighed before nodding. He turned to Kara and smiled. "It's nice to meet you." He said.

Kara smiled brightly. "It's nice to meet you too, cutie." She said. Dick frowned at the last part of her greeting, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Okay," Dick began, trying to move past the slightly akward moment. "I guess I should explain why we need your help."

"Nope!" Kara exclaimed proudly "I heard everything upstairs, super hearing."

Dick nodded, her excitement already getting slightly annoying. "Well, Superman seems to think you'll be a good addition, so are you in?"

Kara nodded happily. "You bet!"

Superman smiled. "Alright, looks like we got our fourth member." He said "Let's give Kara some time to gather her things, then we'll head back. The others should have a few others gathered by now."

Dick only nodded, hoping that the others have gotten some people together he could actually relate to.

**Author's Note: So, Supergirl is the fourth team member, bet you weren't expecting that! I have most of the remaining team members in mind already, but I will be open to suggestions, so leave the name of who you want in the group in a review. Hope you guys enjoy and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4:

Dick, Superman, and Kara stepped out of the Zeta Tube as it finished teleporting them onto the Watchtower. The three heading straight towards the Meeting Room where the other members of the League would have some candidates for their new team.

Dick glanced over to Superman, the son of Krypton watching his little cousin stare in awe at their surroundings. "Hey, Superman?"

Superman looked over to Dick, raising an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"How many members are going to be on this team?" Dick asked. Superman frowned, then thought for a moment.

"We haven't really decided that yet," Superman said "It won't have to be as large as The Team, considering that you're group will only have one objective; getting the others back, so no more than ten, but it really depends on how many candidates the others bring tonight."

Dick frowned, he had hoped for a for sure answer, that way he would at least know how many people he would be in charge of. He then ran over the group members they already had gathered. Obviously himself, Red Robin, Beast Boy, and Kara; who chose to take the name Supergirl, much to Superman's annoyance and Dick's amusement. That meant they were going to have six more members tops.

It had been some time since Dick had actually been in charge of a team, around a year. He really hoped he would be able to lead them well enough.

"Dick?" Superman asked. Dick looked up, surprised.

"Yeah?"

Superman frowned and nodded in front of him. Dick followed his nod and was surprised to see they were at the door to the Meeting Room, it seemed he had lost track of time while in his little daydream.

"Sorry." Dick apologized. Superman smiled and shook his head. The Man of Steel then stepped forward, causing the door to open electronically. Dick stepped inside and glanced around the room.

The room itself was rather bland, the same metal and steel that the rest of the ship was made from. In the center of the room was a large circular table with a large amount of chairs sitting around it, Dick found it oddly similar to King Arthur and his round table, though said nothing. On the far side of the room were windoes that revealed Earth far below them, its beauty shocking to someone who had never been in this room before.

Gathered by the windows was the rest of the League, all standing in a circle. Dick squinted his eyes as he thought he saw two people standing in the middle of the circle.

Batman quickly noticed the group and silently made his way over, ignoring the rest of the League as they continued to talk, having not noticed the three enter the room. Batman frowned when he saw Kara and gave Superman an odd look. "I hope you're not considering adding her to the new team." The Dark Knight said.

Superman furrowed his brow. "She's ready, we've been training to help control her powers."

Batman continued to frown, causing Dick to step forward. "Don't worry Batman, she's got a pretty good grasp on her powers from what I've seen." Dick said to his mentor.

Batman's frown returned to his usual scowl, but he nodded slightly. "If you say so." He grumbled.

Dick smiled. "Thanks Bruce."

Batman's scowl deepened. "It's Batman while I'm in costume." He muttered before walking over and joining the other members of the League, who had just noticed Dick, Superman, and Kara's arrival.

Kara smiled at Dick. "Oh, thank you DIck!" She exclaimed, reaching forward and wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Dick frowned and blushed slightly while Superman just rolled his eyes.

Kara suddenly gasped, causing Dick and Superman to look down at her, surprised. The teenage girl quickly let go of Dick then flew a few feet off of the ground and over to the large window, her eyes wide as she stared at the Earth.

Superman chuckled lightly, DIck shook his head and sighed. "She needs to mature a bit."

Superman shrugged as they walked over to the rest of the League. The large group all seemed slightly nervous. Dick noticed this and frowned. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

Wonder Woman nodded, a frown on her face. "Yes actually, we didn't find as many possible members as we thought we would."

Superman frowned as well. "So how many did you find?" He asked cautiously, already expecting a low number.

Wonder Woman hesitated for a moment then hesitantly said "Two."

Dick's eyes widened. That was it, just two? "You only found two?" He asked loudly.

Batman took a step toward his ex-protege. "Dick, I understand that you must be desperate to save The Team, but think rationally."

Dick frowned, but nodded to his shadowy mentor. "I'm sorry." He apologized. Batman shook his head and placed his hand comfortingly on Dick's shoulder.

"You need not apologize." Aquaman said from the large group. He then nodded behind him to the center of the group. "You should meet your team members."

Dick nodded and walked over to the other League members, followed closely by the Dark Knight and the Man of Steel.

The members of the League parted slightly, revealing the two new members of his team.

The first was a young African American man who appeared to be around 19. His body was that of a large football player. His head was shaved, leaving no hair, and he wore a black shirt with blue jeans. On his left hand index finger was a silver ring. He was much taller than Dick, almost a whole foot higher. He didn't look all that special, but Dick had learned not to judge on appearences.

Dick's eyes widened when he moved on to the next person, it was the girl he had saved in Bludhaven a few days prior. "What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised.

Rachel frowned at him. "Well I was thinking of helping you, to repay the favor from the other night." She said, her voice not seeming to have a bit of emotion.

Dick gave her a confused look. "But if you're able to help us, that means that you should hav been able to defend yourself from that man, why didn't you?"

Rachel's frown deepened. "He was a normal person, I might have accidently hit him with too much power and seriously hurt him, if not kill him. I also knew you were there, and I figured you would help."

Dick stared at her for a moment but nodded. "Alright then, what are you powers then?"

Rachel hesitated for a moment, then raised her hand slowly. Dick watched as a black aura like energy formed around her hand, then shot out quickly from her palm, the energy shot across the room, causing a few people in the room to jump back in shock. The energy enveloped a chair on the other side of the room, then slowly lifted it high into the air. Rachel quickly dropped her hand, causing the energy to disappear, and the chair to fall to the ground with a loud crash.

Dick glanced at the girl in slight shock. "And that was?"

"Telekenesis, Astral Projection, psychic abilities, and others." Rachel listed, sounding bored. Dick shook his head, sighing.

"You'll do." He said, he then glanced at the young African American man. "And you are?"

"Names Victor, Victor Stone." He said with a small smirk. Dick smiled and outstretched his hand, Victor reached out and took Dick's hand, the two shaking hands for a moment. Dick looked down at his, which was hurting slightly.

"Nice grip you got Victor, you have super strength?"

Victor smirked and shook his head. "No, and just call me Vic. You should step back a foot or two if you wanna see my power."

Dick frowned and did as Vic said, Rachel also joining him. Vic reached down and removed the ring from his finger, causing a light glow to start from his hand, which then grew to cover his whole body. Dick covered his eyes until the glow faded. He looked back at Vic, and his eyes widened.

Vic was now drastically different than he did before. He was around the same height, and that was about it. His clothes were gone, and he was now covered in metallic parts, barely any skin still showing except for the right side of his head and both his forearms. The robotic parts he now was made out of were grey in color, and almost perfectly mimicked a human body. The top right of his head was now robotic, his eye now revealed to be a glowing red light.

Vic raised his right hand, the robotic limb quickly transforming to what Dick could only describe as some kind of cannon. "Pretty cool, huh?" Vic asked. Dick stared at him in shock, then smirked.

"That is awesome!" He exclaimed, sounding very much like he did during his days as Robin. Vic smirked before nodding.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem man, but can I ask how you did this, are the robot parts in the ring or something?"

Vic frowned and shook his head. "No, this is what I really look like, the other way I look is just a disguise that the ring makes." He said sadly. Dick frowned and dropped the subject, knowing when he shouldn't push things.

"Well if you guys are willing to help, I'd be grateful." Dick said. Rachel hesitated for a moment before she nodded slightly.

"I owe you, so I guess I'll help." She said, causing Dick to grin. Dick then looked at Vic, who was putting the ring back on, causing the robotic look to disappear and again covering him in his normal look.

"I'm in." He said, smiling. Dick smirked and nodded.

"Thank you, both of you." He said, then glanced over to Kara, who was still staring down at Earth. "Hey Kara, come meet our new team members!"

The Kryptonian girl whirled around and smiled widely, flying quickly over to them. She looked at them for a moment before she squeal, making Dick cringe. Kara quickly grabbed Rachel's hands. "It's so nice to meet the other girl on the team." She said happily "Oh, we can do so much together; paint our nails, talk about boys, watch romantic movies!"

Rachel frowned deeply, ripping her hands from Kara's grasp. "Sorry, I don't do girly stuff."

Kara frowned before she began to rant about being the only girls on the team while Rachel tried ignoring her. Dick and Victor just watched, their heads moving back and forth between the two females as if they were watching a tennis match.

Superman and Batman just watched the small group, each feeling very concerned. "These are the heroes that are going to save the Team?" Batman asked in disbelief. Superman just chuckled nervously, causing Batman to sigh.

"They're doomed." The Dark Knight muttered.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and sorry for any delay. Please remember to vote on who you want to be on the new team in a review, and just so all your votes don't go to the same person; I am putting Starfire in this story.**

**Also, a few people have asked me what the costumes will be like and how the characters will look, so here's pretty much what their look will be.**

**Nightwing is pretty much what he looked like in season two, the Nightwing symbol is just a little larger. Cyborg is basically his New 52 look. Supergirl looks just like a younger version of her New 52 look. Raven looks like a slightly older version of her Teen Titans animated series look, her skin is just normal colored, not pale grey, with the same outfit. Beast Boy looks just like a slightly older version of his Teen Titans animated series look, his outfit is just a little different. Red Robin looks exactly like his New 52 counterpart. Finally, Starfire looks like an older version of her Teen Titans animated series self.**

**And keep in mind that the Titans are all in their late teens. Nightwing and Cyborg are 19, Starfire will be 18, while Red Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, and Supergirl are 17. Again, thank you for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 5:

Dick sighed as he stared down at his Nightwing domino mask, the black object resting in his hand as he stood in front of his room's mirror. He wore the rest of his Nightwing gear, and the mask was the only thing that was seperating him from being his superhero persona. He was currently stuck having a slight argument with himself.

"I need to be completely honest with my new team." He told himself, then paused for a moment before shaking his head. "No, my identity is my business. Kara, Tim, and Beast Boy knowing are plenty enough as it is, and Rachel mentioned something about telepathy, so I assume she's able to look into my mind, and probably already has, so she'll know. That means that Vic is the only one who wouldn't know, but with all of those robotic parts, couldn't he hack into the League's computer to find my identity?"

Dick sighed again and rubbed his forehead in frustration. He frowned as he thought of what his dark mentor would most likely do.

"Your identity should never be revealed," Dick said out loud, imitating Batman to the best of his abilities. "It is best that they not know who you are, who any of us are."

"Good impression of Bruce." Someone commented from behind him. Dick whirled around in shock, though smiled when he saw the young man leaning on his doorway, a smirk on his face.

Tim Drake had changed quite a lot over the past year. He now wore his hair longer instead of keeping it short, so it was now a messy bunch on top of his head, dangling over his eyes occasionally. He wore his new Red Robin costume, having left the role of the sidekick behind, just as Dick. The costume was mostly red and black, with a yellow 'X' shaped strap going across his chest with the Red Robin symbol in the center of his chest. The cape that he now wore was more similar to the tail of a bird, which Tim used for gliding.

Dick glanced down to his adopted brother's hand and saw he was also holding his domino mask. He gave his brother a small smile, which Tim returned, though Dick was able to notice a small amount of mixed emotions in it.

"Tim," Dick said, walking over to the younger boy and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we are forming this team for a reason. We are going to get them back, we'll get Cassie back."

Tim gave his older brother a small frown. "I hope so, but besides you, me, and Beast Boy, the others don't have much experience, except for Supergirl's training with Superman." The younger adopted Wayne pointed out.

Dick also frowned, Tim had a point there. "It doesn't matter." Dick stated, making Tim raise an eyebrow. "We know that the main threat is Deathstroke, I can beat him. You guys just need to handle his partner and any lackies he may have, I'm sure you can deal with them."

"You'll be able to beat Deathstroke?" Tim asked, skeptical. "Let's not forget that he beat Bruce once."

Dick smirked slightly. "You're not the only one who's done some growing over the past year buddy, I'm pretty confident in my abilities." He said happily. Tim just gave him another confused look.

Dick reached up and ruffled Tim's hair before putting on his domino mask. Dick, now Nightwing, moved around Tim and into the main hallway of the Watchtower. Tim turned and watched Nightwing walk down the hall before also putting on his mask and following his adopted brother down the hall.

Nightwing quickly made his way down the hall, his pace speeding up when he felt Red Robin join him. The two silently made their way to the Watchtower's hanger bay, where the ship they would be taking was located, and where their new group would be meeting up for departure.

Nightwing frowned as he realized Red Robin was staring at him. "Something wrong?" He asked. Red Robin's eyes widened under his mask.

"Um," Red Robin began, but paused.

"C'mon, you can tell me." Nightwing said, his lips forming a reassuring smile. Red Robin frowned but nodded.

"Okay, do you think that these guys are going to like me?" Red Robin asked nervously. Nightwing simply stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Stop laughing!" Red Robin yelled.

Nightwing continued on for a moment with his laughter, but eventually stopped. "Oh man, you may be older, but you're still than insecure kid I met years ago." Nightwing said, smiling. Red Robin glared at him before continueing down the hall, ignoring his adoptive brother's calls of apology.

The two finally reached the hanger, the wide doors to the huge room opening slowly, revealing a large amount of people inside. Nightwing saw that Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman were all talking to the new group.

Nightwing quickly recognized Beast Boy and Vic, currently with his robotic appearence. The two seemed to be getting along rather well. His eyes quickly moved on and noticed Supergirl was floating next to a girl wearing a black cloak with a hood over her head, covering most of her face.

Supergirl now wore a blue long-sleeved shirt that seemed identical to the material Superman's costume was made of. She also wore a red skirt outlined with yellow on the edges, and on her feet were red boots, leaving most of her legs bare.

Nightwing soon reasoned that the cloaked girl must have been Rachel. She turned and looked at Nightwing and Red Robin as the two approached. Under the cloak she wore what appeared to be a dark blue unitard with the same color shoes, her legs also bare. Around her waist was a yellow belt with red jewels.

"Nightwing." She greeted, her tone still sounding bored.

Nightwing gave her a short nod, he glanced over at Beast Boy and Vic, the two now laughing at some joke that Beast Boy told. "Guys!" Nightwing called. The two looked over and seemed to get the message, joining the rest of the group.

Batman silently watched his adopted son gather his new team for their first true meeting. He couldn't help but feel proud of him as he watched Nightwing calm Beast Boy down, which was an almost impossible thing to do.

"Alright," Nightwing said, glancing around his new team "We're starting our mission today, and it may take a while, so we should really get to know each other personally. So we need to be on a first name basis, so we'll introduce ourselves with our civillian names and then our hero names."

Batman's eyes widened in shock, and he began to say something, but stopped when Nightwing glanced at him and smiled slightly. Batman frowned but nodded, he reasoned that he couldn't force Nightwing to keep his name to himself, it was his name after all, though he certainly wasn't happy about it.

Nightwing reached up and removed his domino mask. "My name is Richard Grayson, but you can just call me Dick." He introduced himself, though stopped when he heard Beast Boy chuckle lightly. Beast Boy stopped when DIck glared at him.

"Sorry, it's still kind of funny." The green skinned teen said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Dick shook his head and looked back to the rest of the group. "And you already know my hero name. So who's next?"

Red Robin raised his hand. "I'll go, I guess." Just as Nightwing did, Red Robin reached up and removed his mask. "My real name is Tim Drake, and my hero name is Red Robin." He said hesitantly, still wondering if Dick's choice to reveal their identities was the correct one.

Dick nodded and glanced over to Beast Boy. "Your turn."

Beast Boy sighed before nodding. "My real name's Garfield Logan, but please call me Beast Boy." He said, the last part seeming more like a plea than a greeting. Vic soon erupted into laughter, Kara following suit. Dick gave his green friend a small smile when he saw the changeling frown.

"Your name's Garfield?" Vic managed to ask after a few moments of laughter. "Are you able to become a small green cat who loves lasagna?" He asked before again laughing. Beast Boy gave the robotic male a glare.

"Shut up!"

"Alright guys, let's calm down." DIck said. He looked over to Supergirl, the Kryptonian getting the message.

"I'm Kara Zor-El, my hero name is Supergirl." She said happily. Dick nodded then moved on to the two new members.

Rachel sighed. "Rachel Roth," She said "Just call me Raven."

Dick smiled and nodded, then glanced over to Vic.

"Victor Stone, but you can call me Cyborg." He said, a large smile on his face.

"Alright then," Dick said, putting his domino mask back on. "Now that we're familiar with each other, we need to get going."

Nightwing turned to his mentor. "You got our ride?" He asked. Batman gave him a quick nod before pointing to the corner of the huge hanger. Nightwing looked and saw that the Bioship was where Batman was pointing, though it seemed slightly different.

"Did the Bioship get larger?" Nightwing asked. Batman gave him a quick nod.

"Martian Manhunter did some work on it. The ship is now large enough to hold you all comfortably, bedrooms for each of you, along with restrooms with showers, a computer room for you to use to contact us if needed, and obviously the piloting room." The Dark Knight explained.

"How did he do that?" Red Robin asked as Batman began to walk over to the Bioship, the new team following him.

"No idea." Batman said, making Nightwing smirk.

"Must be a Martian thing." Nightwing reasoned.

Batman held up his hand, a small remote in his palm. He pressed a button on the remote, which caused the large door on the Bioship to open, and a platform to decsend to the ground. Batman turned to them.

"All of you need to be careful, if Deathstroke and his partner were able to defeat and capture the others, this will be difficult." He said. Nightwing nodded.

"We know." Nightwing said confidently, the other members of the group nodding.

Batman gave a quick nod of his own. "Alright, then get going. Head to New York, where the others disappeared, and look for clues."

The group nodded and then began boarding the Bioship, Supergirl quickly flying in rather than walking. Nightwing and Red Robin waited for the others to board first.

The two began to board as well, but were stopped by a voice. "Dick, Tim!" Both turned to see Batman looking at them, he now looked and sounded less like a concerned mentor, and more like a worried father. "Watch each other's back, and come back safely." He said, his voice no longer having the dark tone of his Batman persona and being the voice he always used when just being normal Bruce Wayne.

The two gave their adopted father a smile before nodding. They then joined the others in the Bioship, the ship's door closing up behind them.

Batman took a few steps back as the Bioship moved away and began to move towards the hanger bay exit. The Dark Knight glanced sideways when he heard someone walk up beside him.

"You alright?" Superman asked. Batman gave the Man of Steel a short nod.

"I'm fine, I just don't want to lose another son." Batman said sadly. Superman placed his hand on Batman's shoulder comfortingly as the two superheroes watched the Bioship leave the Watchtower's hanger bay and begin the flight to New York City.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 6:

New York City was very cold tonight, the wind going through the air would chill anyone to the bone if they were not wearing warm enough clothing. Though the cold wasn't bothering Nightwing at all as his new team exited the Bioship, which Nightwing had landed on top of a very old and desserted building.

"Guys," He called "gather around, we need to make a plan." Nightwing exclaimed. The group soon gathered around close together, forming a semi-circle in front of Nightwing. "Alright, obviously we're looking for any proof of where The Team may be, so we need to get to the sewer where they disappeared." He turned to Red Robin and Beast Boy. "So we need you two to show us the way."

Red Robin and Beast Boy nodded. "Uh, hold up." Cyborg said, causing Nightwing to look at him.

"What?"

"Just how will we get there, we're stuck on this roof if we can't fly." Cyborg pointed out.

"Easy," Nightwing answered "Supergirl and Raven will fly by themselves and Beast Boy can carry you."

"What about you and Red Robin?" Supergirl asked, sounding confused.

Nightwing and Red Robin glanced at the other before both smirked. Nightwing turned and looked at the building roof next to the building they were currently on. The building below was around 20 feet below. Nightwing looked back to Red Robin. "Should I, or do you want to demonstrate?"

"By all means, go ahead." Red Robin said, smiling. Nightwing nodded, turning back to the building edge. He smiled before he charged full speed, quickly reaching the edge of the roof and leaping off into the air.

"Nightwing!" Supergirl and Cyborg explained at the same time, Supergirl began to take off after her new leader, but Red Robin stopped her.

"Don't worry, he does this all the time." Red Robin said, waving it off, shocking the female Kryptonian.

Nightwing fell for a few seconds, the roof below closing in quick. He smiled at the familiar feeling of the air rushing by his face. He braced for impact as he approached the roof, his feet hitting the roof a second later. He quickly rolled forward, getting rid of any possible impact damage and leaving him unhurt.

He turned and looked back up at the others, a rather bored look on his face. "You coming?" He called up. The rest of the group watched, some in shock, Red Robin just rolled his eyes under his mask.

"Show off." He muttered before jumping off the roof and following his adopted brother onto the roof below, copying Nightwing's move and rolling as he hit to diminish the impact to nothing. He stood back up beside Nightwing, the elder brother smiling.

"Have a nice fall?" Nightwing asked, recieving a shrug from Red Robin.

Cyborg watched the two adopted Waynes talk on the roof below, his eye wide. "Those guys are insane." He muttered.

Beast Boy shurgged, smiling. "Alright Cy, you ready?" He asked. Cyborg gave him a confused look, but he understood instantly when Beast Boy suddenly transformed into a large Pteradactyl. Beast Boy flew up slightly and grabbed Cyborg's shoulders with his claws. He then took off, flying down to Nightwing and Red Robin with Cyborg tightly in his grasp.

Raven sighed, rolling her eyes. "Dumb boys." She muttered, floating off the ground and flying down to the others. Supergirl giggled slightly before following as well.

Nightwing smiled as he saw the others were following. "Alright Red Robin, you take the lead, we have to get to the sewer entrance." He instructed.

Red Robin nodded and began to run toward the edge of this building, again jumping off the edge and onto the roof of the next door building, which was actually on the same level as their current one.

Nightwing waited for the others to catch up slightly before he followed Red Robin, staying close enough to keep his brother in clear sight, but far enough back to make an adjustment to his direction if Red Robin did.

Red Robin jumped from roof to roof many times, ignoring the extremely loud noises of the city streets beneath him, and also hoping that no one on the streets were able to see their group, as it would be hard to explain why there was a large and green dinosaur flying around New York while holding a robot man.

He glanced behind him to make sure the others were keeping up and was pleased that they were close to him and Nightwing. He looked back forward and realized they would soon be at the sewer entrance.

Red Robin scanned the buildings, looking for one of the ones he remembered being near the sewer entrance, thankfully his near photographic memory recalled every building that he saw. He soon recognized one of the buildings, a large hotel.

"There!" Red Robin exclaimed, pointing at the building. He quickly jumped to its roof, the rest of the group following closely. He reached the roof and made his way over to the edge that overlooked an alley below, a sewer grate in the middle of the alley.

"That's good," Nightwing said, joining Red Robin "It isn't out in the open, meaning we can sneak in without getting attention, that's something that we don't need."

He glanced over at Raven. "Do you think you can get us down there? There isn't enough room for me and Red Robin to roll after we land, plus Beast Boy's wingspan is too large to fit in the alley." Nightwing asked.

Raven gave him a short nod before raising her hand slightly. A large circular plate of black energy formed in front of them, just off the edge of the building. Nightwing gave a short thanks before stepping on carefully, feeling much better when he saw it held his weight easily. Beast Boy changed back into his human form before joining him, the others also climbing onto the energy, except for Supergirl, who simply flew down to the sewer.

Raven made the energy move away from the roof edge and lower quickly to the ground. The energy gently touched the ground of the alley, then disappeared as everyone touched the ground lightly.

Cyborg saw that the sewer grate was sealed tightly, meant to prevent anyone from entering. "I got this part." He said, reaching down for the grate.

"Wait, we can just have Raven-!" Nightwing began, though stopped when Cyborg slammed his fist into the grate, shattering it into multiple pieces and sending the remains falling into the sewer below.

Cyborg stood and raised his eyebrow at Nightwing. "What were you going to say?" He asked. Nightwing just sighed.

"Nevermind." He said.

Nightwing reached to his belt and drew a small stick. He twisted it and it quickly began to glow green. He tossed it into the sewer, and then waited, silently counting to himself. He nodded as the noise from the glow-stick hitting the bottom. "About a twenty foot drop." Nightwing announced.

He took a step forward, confusing a few of the others. "What are you doing?" Beast Boy qucikly jumped into the hole, making Beast Boy nod. "Just jumping into a sewer, gotcha." The green teen said to himself.

The team heard a loud splash, followed by Nightwing's voice. "C'mon down!"

Red Robin sighed and did as Nightwing said, jumping in as well. Beast Boy looked down into the hole, not able to see much. He looked back to Cyborg. "Just to make sure I land on my feet." He said, the transformed instantly into a green cat before jumping in as well.

Supergirl followed as well, though seemed angry she had to go into a dirty sewer. Raven floated down as well, no complaints. Cyborg sighed and lowered himself into the hole gently before dropping into it completely.

Nightwing waited for all of his team to make it into the sewer before he moved on. He spent his short time checking out the new surroundings while waiting. The sewer itself was huge, it could easily hold all of his new team, even if they stood shoulder to shoulder. The walls were slightly wet, but were decently clean, odd for a sewer, the ceiling was around twenty feet above them, leaving plenty of room, and the ground had a small current of dirty water.

By the time he finished checking the sewer out, the others arrived, Cyborg creating a large crash as he landed.

"You need to lose some weight dude." Beast Boy said, smirking. Cyborg glared at the little changeling.

"It's the robot parts!"

"Sure." Beast Boy said, sounding unbelieving.

"Guys!" Nightwing exclaimed "The mission?"

The two quickly apologized, causing Raven to roll her eyes. Nightwing shrugged it off before continueing on. "Red Robin, which way did The Team go before they were captured?"

Red Robin pointed in front of them. "Down this way, Deathstroke was apparently buying Kryptonite."

Nightwing nodded. "Right," He said "Supergirl, that means you stay back a little and wait for us to go first."

"Got it." She responded.

Nightwing nodded and led them forward, he noticed quickly that the sewer was slowly going downhill into a decline, though it seemed of little importance.

They continued on for some time, some members of the group starting a conversation.

"So what's this Deathstroke guy like?" Supergirl asked.

Nightwing frowned deeply, he had a few run-ins with the assassin since he quit The Team. "He's a monster," Nightwing stated "A maniac who is perfect at both physical fighting, and getting inside your head. He'll try to play games with you, but don't let him."

"Sounds like you have quite the history." Raven pointed out. Nightwing shrugged lightly.

"You could say that." He said.

"Then there's his new partner," Red Robin reminded him "Whoever that is."

Nightwing nodded. "He could be a problem, considering we don't really know anything about him."

"He was good enough to knock me and B.B. out without us noticing he was there." Red Robin said.

"Yeah, that's tru-" Nightwing began, but stopped when he saw what was in front of him.

The sewer opened up in front of them, revealing a huge room, large enough to fit multiple floors of a large building inside. The water on the floor stopped when it reached this room, going down two drainage pipes a few feet away from the entrance of the large chamber.

"Woah!" Beast Boy exclaimed "This place is huge!"

Raven rolled her eyes, though did also seem impressed about the size of the chamber. "It is rather odd for a room this size in a sewer."

Nightwing looked up, noticing the ceiling was very high above them. He then remembered they had been going downhill, so they must have gone very far down if the ceiling was that high.

"I guess we know where Deathstroke was having his meeting for the Kryptonite." Red Robin pointed out.

"And you would be guessing right!" A female voice yelled.

Startled, the team looked across the chamber, where another sewer passage was. Nightwing's eyes narrowed as he saw a figure begin walking out from it.

The figure stepped out into the light. The figure was a young woman who looked around 20. She had curly blonde hair that reached the base of her neck, with some dangling over her forehead. She wore a crimson red jumpsuit, with a yellow 'V' design going from one shoulder down to her stomach, then back to the other shoulder, the lower part of her jumpsuit was mostly crimson red as well, though she wore yellow boots, and yellow gloves. On her face was a red mask domino mask shaped slightly like the Nightwing symbol. Trailing from her shoulders down was a yellow cape shaped like flames.

"Hello Nightwing." She purred "Or should I call you Dick?"

**Author's Note: I hope you like the chapter! Who do you think this girl is, and what connection does she have to Nightwing, you'll have to find out next chapter. Though you can leave your guesses in a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 7:

Nightwing glared at the young woman, while the rest of his team just stared in shock, wondering how the brightly dressed woman knew their leader's name. The young woman giggled at each of their faces. "What is it?" She asked "Curious to know how I know your name?"

Nightwing scowled, shaking his head slightly. "Not really, I just put two and two together. Deathstroke's new partner somehow knows my name, and I assumed he had a group that he worked with too, so it really isn't hard to believe that he told the rest of his team."

The young blonde frowned. "How did you know he had his own team?" She asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter who your leader is, there's no way just he and Deathstroke would be able to beat all of my ex-team members so easily, that means he had help." Nightwing said confidently. The young woman's eyes widened slightly under her mask, but she smiled a moment later.

"I have to say, I'm impressed. You really are just as good of a detective as I heard, still not as good as Batman, but nevertheless." She said.

Nightwing frowned, he hated being compared to his mentor. "I guess you're right, but I'm still a good enough detective to know that you still have a few buddies in that tunnel back there, so why don't they just come on out."

The young woman's eyes widened considerably this time, genuinely shocked. "Alright," She muttered, turning back to the tunnel she had come from. "Come on out guys, he already knows you're there!" She called out.

Nightwing's eyes narrowed as he heard a multitude of footsteps coming from the tunnel. Three figures soon exited the tunnel and came into sight, joining the young blonde.

The first was a very large man, around eight feet tall, though he looked like hus entire body was muscle. He had long brown hair that reached the base of his neck, and a goatee. He wore a black jumpsuit that outlines the his huge muscles, and on his feet were black boots. The huge man smirked at the group.

The second was a bald young boy, who looked to be in his early teens. He wore a dark green jumpsuit with a small dial covered machne on his chest with wires on it that led out to his gloves. On his back was a metallic backpack object, and he wore a pair of goggles on his forehead.

The final was a young woman who looked to be in her late teens. She had long light pink hair that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were like a cats, with lined pupils. She wore a black shirt with no sleeves, a black skirt with purple lines, and black stockings that were also lined with purple. Her skin was very pale.

The three joined the blonde woman, each having a very confident smirk. Nightwing frowned, this group must be decently skilled if they were able to take down his ex-team. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Red Robin called out.

The young woman nodded, smiling. "Very well." She said, then turned to the large man. "This is Mammoth, he's the powerhouse of our little group." She then looked down to the young boy "This is Gizmo, our little techy." Finally, the pointed to the other young woman "And this is Jinx."

"And who are you?" Nightwing asked.

The young woman smirked. "You can call me Flamebird, if you wish."

Nightwing's eyes widened under his mask. "Flamebird?"

"That's right," Flamebird said, seeming happy at Nightwing's shock "I decided to take my name from that old Kryptonian legend too, I really liked the name and I thought it suited me."

"How nice." Nightwing said, reaching behind his back and drawing his escrima sticks, he took a fighting stance and glared at Flamebird "So are you going to tell me where you took my friends?"

"I'm afraid not." Flamebird said, shrugging.

"Then I guess we're doing this the hard way." Nightwing stated. "Red Robin, you take Gizmo, Cyborg and Supergirl, you take Mammoth, Raven and Beast Boy, you guys take Jinx."

"What about you?" Cyborg asked.

"I'll take Flamebird." Nightwing answered, running forward toward the blonde enemy.

The rest of the team nodded and ran towards their own targets.

Red Robin reached down to his utility belt and drew a small stick, he gave it a small twist and it quickly extended into a long pole. He leapt into the air above Gizmo, bringing the pole down on top of the boy. Gizmo quickly rolled out of the way, Red Robin's pole slamming against the ground, making Flamebird, Mammoth, and Jinx scatter.

Gizmo quickly stood, pressing a button on the object on his chest. A second later, two large hook-like objects extended from his backpack, each one longer than Gizmo himself. One of the hooks shot at Red Robin's head, which the masked boy easily dodged it.

Red Robin reached to his belt and drew a few bird-a-rangs, tossing them at the younger male. The other metallic hook moved away from Gizmo's back and blocked each one of them before they could hit Gizmo. Red Robin frowned as his weapons were blocked.

"You're pretty goood." Red Robin commented "Did you make those things yourself?"

"Sure did dweeb." Gizmo said, smirking "Better than anything you or the Bat could make."

Red Robin smiled. "Wouldn't be so sure about that." Red Robin pointed at the hook Gizmo used to block his bird-a-rangs. Gizmo frowned and looked at the hook, his eyes widened as he saw one of the bird-a-rangs he had blocked was attached to the hook, and was flashing. Red Robin quickly covered his face with his cape.

"What the?!" Gizmo exclaimed. A second later, the bird-a-rang exploded, knocking Gizmo back a few feet and to the ground. Gizmo groaned to himself as he tried pushing himself up, but stopped when he saw Red Robin was standing over him.

"Give up?" Red Robin asked. Gizmo growled, the remaining hook suddenly shooting forward and slamming into Red Robin's chest, causing the ex-boy wonder to shout in pain as he was tossed back a few feet.

Red Robin grunted in pain as he slammed against the ground, he looked down to hus chest and frowned when he saw a slight amount of blood from the hook cutting him. "Do you give up?" Gizmo asked, smirking as he did the same thing Red Robin did a moment ago.

Red Robin quickly twisted his staff and used it to knock Gizmo's feet out from underneath him, causing the boy to stumble back. Red Robin quickly shot up and slammed his fist into Gizmo's stomach before he hit the ground, causing the boy to cough slightly before losing conciousness.

Red Robin caught the boy and gently lowered him to the ground. "One down!" Red Robin called out.

"Red Robin look out!"

Red Robin heard Cyborg's yell and looked up to see a large fist coming at him, but had no time to dodge before it hit him in the face, sending him flying across the room and slamming into a wall.

"One down on your side too." Mammoth stated happily.

"He wasn't even paying attention!" Supergirl exclaimed, flying straight at Mammoth "That wasn't fair."

"No such thing as fair in a fight." Mammoth said, raising his arms to block a punch from Supergirl. He grunted in pain when Supergirl's punch hit him, knocking him back a few feet.

Mammoth quickly grabbed her wrist, smirking. Supergirl smiled back and began to fly straight up quickly. Supergirl sped up and flew up to the ceiling, picking up speed. She stopped directly before she hit the ceiling and raised her arms quickly, sending Mammoth upwards and slamming him into the ceiling, making him roar loudly in pain.

He let go of Supergirl's wrists and began to fall to the ground. Supergirl quickly flew down after him, beginning a barrage of punches into the huge man's stomach in chest. She continued her attack until Mammoth was almost to the ground, then quickly stopped. "Cyborg, now!" She exclaimed.

Mammoth glanced over and noticed Cyborg's left hand was now a glowing cannon. Cyborg fired the cannon at that moment, a blue energy shooting out at Mammoth and hitting him directly, launching him across the room and rolling onto the floor.

Mammoth shakily stood, glaring at Cyborg as his cannon transformed back into a hand. "Using a gun huh?" Mammoth asked, standing straight and glaring at the robotic man "Why don't you fight me like a real man?"

Cyborg frowned. "Bring it."

Mammoth smirked and charged at Cyborg, the robotic man taking a few steps forward before charging at full speed at Mammoth.

"I'm taking you down!" Mammoth exclaimed, raising his fist.

"Bout to get real up in here!" Cyborg said back, also raising his fist.

The two yelled as they met, each swinging at their opponent, though Cyborg's fist hit Mammoth a little sooner thanks to his longer arms. Mammoth yelled out in pain as Cyborg slammed him into the ground, creating a few cracks around him in the concrete.

"Boo-ya." Cyborg said down at Mammoth's out cold body. He turned to assist his friends, hoping they weren't in any danger. Cyborg was unable to see Mammoth stand up shakily behind him and raise his hands together to form a large fist.

"Cyborg, heads up!" Cyborg turned to see Mammoth standing behind him, but the large man was knocked back to the ground as red rays of energy slammed into his back, and again sent him to the ground, this time fully out cold.

Cyborg whistled at the burn marks on Mammoth's back and glanced up to see Supergirl floating downwards, her eyes still red from the Heat Vision. "Now is when you say Boo-ya." Supergirl said, smiling.

Jinx laughed as she cart-wheeled away from Beast Boy, now in the form of a green tiger with its fangs bared at the young woman. Beast Boy growled as he jumped into the air to pounce on her. Jinx quickly raised her hand, a glowing pink energy shooting out of it and slamming into the tiger, knocking him to the ground.

Jinx turned with just enough time to avoid a blast of energy from Raven, the black energy hitting the ground and leaving it cracked. Raven frowned as the flew after the other girl, extending both her hands in the process.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven exclaimed, black energy shooting from her hands in a huge wave. Jinx gasped slightly as she swiped her hands in front of her, pink energy shooting forward and clashing with Raven's. The two energies matched one another, each disappaiting after a moment.

Jinx slapped her hands on the ground, and nothing happened for a moment, but suddenly a pipe shot from the ground, shooting what seemed like an ocean of water towards Raven.

The gothic girl's eyes widened slight, but she quickly raised her hands, forming a protective barrier around herself, the water spashing harmlessly around her. As the water eventually faded, Raven lowered her barrier, but her eyes widened as she saw Jinx flying straight at her.

She raised her arms with just enough time to block the first kick, though the second kick hit her in the gut, making her gasp in pain. Jinx used her as a kick-off point and kicked herself away to the ground, leaving Raven falling to the ground.

Jinx smiled, but this faded when she heard the pounding of feet on the ground behind her. She turned and gasped as she saw a green gorilla with its arm raised. Beast Boy slammed his arm into Jinx's side, knocking her away, he rushed forward and managed to catch Raven a second before she hit the ground.

He quickly morphed back to his normal form and lightly shook her. "C'mon wake up!"

Raven sighed in pain as she stirred. "I really don't like her." Raven stated, making Beast Boy chuckle.

"Time for some teamwork." Beast Boy said "I have a plan."

"You?" Raven asked, shocked. Beast Boy glared at her for a moment before nodding. "Let's hear it then."

Jinx growled to herself as she picked herself up, glaring at the green teen and the goth. She stood up fully and watched as Beast Boy transformed into a Pterodactyl and Raven raised her hands. "Alright," Jinx said "Let's see what you got."

Black energy shot quickly from Raven's hands, too quick for Jinx to counter, and wrapped around the pink haired girl's ankles and began to pull her towards her opponents.

Beast Boy quickly rushed forward and slammed his head into Jinx's chest, knocking the air out of her lungs. Beast Boy then grabbed her shoulders with his feet and flew into the air.

Jinx fought with him as he flew higher, soon reaching the ceiling. He then dropped her, sending her plumeting toward the ground. She quickly moved to brace for impact, but she found herself suddenly coated in black energy. She looked down and saw Raven was smirking slightly.

Raven quicly lowered her hands, sending Jinx shooting toward the ground. She slammed into the ground with a large impact, enough to knock her out cold, Raven removed her energy from around the pink haired girl only after she was sure Jinx was unconcious.

Beast Boy flew down next to her and transformed back to human form, giving Raven a large smile. "Told you it would work." Beast Boy said.

Raven gave a small shrug. "It wasn't the worst plan I've heard." She said, causing Beast Boy to smirk.

Nightwing smiled when he saw Raven and Beast Boy knock out Jinx, quickly raising his arm to block a kick from Flamebird. "Seems like your team lost." Nightwing commented.

Flamebird quickly dodged one of Nightwing's punches before sending a series of punches aimed at his chest. Nightwing avoided the attack and brought up one of his escrima sticks and hitting it into Flamebird's chest, causing her to cough loudly and jump back to avoid another of Nightwing's attacks.

"Are you sure these guys were the ones who took down my friends?" Nightwing asked. Flamebird glared at him before nodding.

"Yes, although it was mainly Deathstroke and our leader who beat them." Flamebird stated.

Nightwing frowned. "Just who is your leader?"

Flamebird smirked. "You'll find out soon enough, he has quite the interest in you Nightwing."

"Why?"

"Who knows," Flamebird admitted "Even I have no idea, but I do know he said that if we manage to capture you that we'll get a nice bonus in pay!" She exclaimed as she charged Nightwing.

Nightwing waited for her to get closer before he made his move. As she neared him, he dodged her punch and grabbed her wrist, he quickly shoved her to the ground and pinned her arm to her back. As she hit the ground, he pressed his knee into the small of her back, effectively trapping her on the ground.

"Now," Nightwing said "Who are you guys? And who is your leader?"

Flamebird growled as she struggled to get free, though she realized after a minute that she could not get away from the more experienced fighter. "Fine," She sighed "I'll tell you what we're called, but that's it."

"Alright, fine."

Flamebird sighed. "You can call us the Outlaws."

"The Outlaws?" Nightwing questioned. He frowned as he began to think of any group he may remember with that name. His eyes moved to the girl he was pinning after a moment, and he got his first good look at her, and this caused his eyes to widen under his mask.

"Bette?" He asked quietly. Flamebird smiled.

"It's good to see that you remember me Dick, though it took you long enough." She said, her smile growing at Nightwing's shock.

"But how did you become a criminal?" Nightwing asked.

"Just owed money and favors to some bad people." She said. Nightwing's frown deepened.

"Fine then Bette, why don't you tell me who you're working for?" Nightwing asked, pressing his knee harder into Bette's back.

"That would be me."

Nightwing's eyes widened, he whirled around with just enough time to see a boot slam into his chest, sending him tumbling backwards.

He pushed himself up quickly to see who kicked him, and his eyes widened. There was a man standing beside Flamebird now. He wore a grey and black suit, quite a lot like Nightwing's without the blue symbol on the chest, and a brown jacket. Attached to his waist were two handguns and tons of ammo. Though the most striking feature was that he was wearing a red helmet that was similar to a motorcycle helmet, with two eyeholes on the front.

"And who are you?" Nightwing asked. The man chuckled lightly, Nightwing could practically imagine him smirking under the helmet.

"You'll find out soon enough Dick." He said, reaching to his waist and pulling out an odd canister, he snapped the top off of one end and threw it to the ground, causing a large amount of smoke to shoot from the canister.

Nightwing quickly reached to his belt and drew a breather that would prevent any toxins in the smoke to affect him. He was unable to see the man because of the smoke, but he heard the man talk again.

"For now, you can call me the Red Hood."

Nightwing frowned as he waited for the smoke to fade, which took around 30 seconds, though when he was able to see, both Red Hood and Flamebird were gone.

"What the?" Nightwing turned behind him as he heard Beast Boy speak in confusion. He frowned as he saw the other Outlaws were also gone, leaving his group very confused.

Nightwing walked over to join the rest of his team, very unhappy. "You alright man?" Cyborg asked. Nightwing nodded.

"Just angry that they got away."

Cyborg nodded. "Don't worry man, we'll find them."

"How?" Nightwing asked "There's no trail here."

Cyborg smirked, holding up what looked like a very small computer chip. Nightwing frowned. "What is that?" He asked.

"I snagged it off that Gizmo kid before they disappeared." Cyborg explained.

"Can you hack into it and see where they may be going next?" Nightwing asked, feeling much more at ease now that Cyborg showed him this and that Supergirl was helping Red Robin get back up and he seemed to be okay, just slightly stunned.

"I already did." Cyborg said with a smirk.

"And where are they going?" Nightwing asked.

"They're headed to Hong Kong."

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And congrats if you guessed Red Hood was Deathstroke's new partner, and if you're wondering what he looks like, he looks exactly like he did in Batman: Under the Red Hood. Thanks for reading and remember to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 8:

The Bioship floated silently over a very tall building in the middle of Hong Kong, the occupants of the ship dropping down to the building's rooftop. Nightwing landed effortlessly from the short drop, standing back up immediately and reaching over to his left forearm. He pressed a very small button on his arm, causing a small hologram to appear above his arm, the hologram being a map of Hong Kong. The others gathered around Nightwing, waiting for information on their current objective.

"Based on the info that Cyborg managed to get when he hacked into the enemy's database, Deathstroke, Red Hood, and the Outlaws should be in some secret base here in the city." Nightwing said as he messed around with the hologram, zooming into different places throughout the city. "There are a few possible places where they could be in the city, each place would have to fall under a list of citeria: the hideout would have to be large enough to hide their group, yet small enough to not attract a lot of attention. It also has to be out of the way, where there wouldn't be many people."

"So where would that be?" Red Robin asked.

Nightwing focused on three places on the hologram, a red dot placed on each spot. "These three are the only places that make sense. The first is an abondoned building a few miles from here. The second is this abondoned machine factory, it could also help them gather gear if they needed any. The third is this storage unit complex, though this is the least likely of the three."

"So who's going where?" Raven asked in her monotone voice. Nightwing paused for a moment, thinking of the best combonations for teams.

"Two teams; Alpha and Beta." Nightwing said "Alpha team will be Red Robin and Raven, Beta team will be Cyborg and Beast Boy. Supergirl you-"

"Will go with you?!" Supergirl asked hopefully, interrupting Nightwing.

Their masked leader shook his head. "No, you'll go with Alpha team to the machine factory, Beta will go to the storage complex."

Supergirl frowned and floated over to Red Robin and Raven, pouting slightly. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"And what about you?" She asked. Nightwing pressed the button on his arm again, causing the hologram to disappear.

"I'll be going to the abondoned building, alone. I sent the directions to your respective destinations to Cyborg and Red Robin's computers, just look at those if you need help." Nightwing answered as he walked over to the edge of the roof, then dropping off and drawing his grapple as he fell.

Red Robin sighed as he watched Nightwing disappear. "Alright guys, you heard him, let's go." He said. The others agreed, Beast Boy quickly transforming and grabbing Cyborg by the shoulders, then flying toward their destination.

Red Robin extended his cape, the cape becoming somewhat like wings. Red Robin jumped off the roof of the building, the cape becoming a glider and allowing Red Robin to soar over the city rooftops. Supergirl and Raven followed closely behind.

"So what exactly is wrong with your brother?" Raven asked. Red Robin's eyes widened under his mask, he glanced over at Raven in shock.

"How did you know he was my brother?" Red Robin asked. Raven rolled her eyes.

"I looked into your mind, I just saw that Batman adopted you and Nightwing." Raven said. Red Robin frowned.

"You really shouldn't just look into our minds, it was something Miss Martian had to learn not to do, so you should probably avoid it too." Red Robin suggested. Raven frowned, but nodded.

"Fine, I'll try not to, but you didn't answer my question." She pointed out.

"Well, he really wants to rescue The Team, he most likely doesn't want to lose anyone else." Red Robin said.

"Who else did he lose?" Supergirl asked, flying directly beside Red Robin.

Red Robin frowned, knowing Nightwing would most likely be unhappy for bringing this subject up. "Around a year ago, Nightwing's best friend died when he was on a mission, he actually wasn't on The Team at that point, he was just helping us save the world, but he died in the process."

"Who was it?" Supergirl asked, frowning.

"The first Kid Flash, he was Nightwing's first and best friend." Red Robin answered. "Nightwing was the leader of The Team back then, and he blames himself for it."

"That's why he quit The Team?" Raven asked.

Red Robin nodded sadly. "Yeah, even though all of us, including Aqualad, thought Nightwing should have stayed as leader."

"I see." Raven said.

"Yeah, Nightwing worked for quite some time, trying to find something that proved Kid Flash was alive, but he never found anything, and eventually he gave up." Red Robin said.

"You'll think he'll be okay on this mission?" Supergirl asked, very concerned. Red Robin did his best to shrug while still gliding.

"I have no idea."

Nightwing landed on top of the abondoned building's roof quietly, using his years of experience to lower the noise of his movement down to almost zero. He quickly stood and ran over to the door leading into the building, opening it and sneaking in.

He frowned when he saw the inside of the building was pitch black. He reached up to his mask and pressed a small button on the side, causing the whites over his eyes to turn a bright green. "Night vision activated." Nightwing said to himself, then taking another look around the room.

The room itself was fairly large and was mostly empty, the paint on the walls was chipped and peeling, and there was a set of stairs going downwards in the corner of the room. Nightwing's eyes narrowed under his mask. He noticed something odd.

"According to what I found on my computer, this building has been closed for over ten years, and no one ever comes by, so why isn't there dust on anything?"

Nightwing thought as he walked over to one of the few things remaining in the room; a large and empty bookcase. He skimmed his fingers over the surface of it, still not finding any dust whatsoever.

"Well there's nothing up here," Nightwing said, glancing at the stairs "Let's try the ground floor." Nightwing moved away from the bookcase and towards the stairs. He again noticed that dust was absent from both the stairs themselves and the handrail leading down.

Nightwing carefully walked down the stairs, his night vision not seeing any oddities on the floor or walls. He stepped onto the ground floor after a few more stairs. His eyes widened as he looked around the room, it was drastically different than the above floor.

The room was still dark, though night vision helped Nightwing see every detail. There was practically a whole home in just this one room. There was an old couch and chair in one corner of the room. Beside them was a portable oven, mini-fridge, television set, and a small computer. Nightwing also saw the door to a bathroom on one side of the room, and on the other side of the couch was a large hand-crank generator which he suspected powered the television, computer, oven, and fridge.

"Someone is living here?" Nightwing asked himself, shocked. He walked over to the couch and placed his hand over it, his eyes narrowed. "Still warm, someone was here recently."

His eyes widened when he heard a footstep behind him, and pain shot through his back as he felt someone kick him away. He fell to the ground and quickly rolled away, his night vision focusing on his attacker.

His attacker was a young woman who looked to be around his age. She had black hair that reached the base of her neck, and her skin was slightly pale. On her face was a domino mask similar to Nightwing's, except the ends of the mask went upwards until they were higher than her head. She wore an all black suit that looked similar to Nightwing's but with a gold bat-symbol on her chest, and white tape wrapped around her wrists. Around her waist was a gold belt and a black cape trailed behind her.

The girl yelled at him in Chinese. Nightwing frowned. "Do you speak English, it's slightly easier for me to understand." Of all the languages Nightwing knew, Chinese was the one he knew least off.

The young woman frowned. "Who are you?!" She growled "And why are you in my home?!"

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for not updating for a while, I've been a little busy. Also, I know I'm pretty quick to introduce another new character, but who do you think this young woman is? It should be pretty simple though. Anyway, thanks for reading and remember to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 9:

Nightwing dodged to his right as the young woman slashed at him with her hand, Nightwing noticed then that the tips of her gloved fingers had what looked like claws on them, he made a mental note to avoid those.

"Wait!" Nightwing exclaimed, blocking a high kick "I don't want to fight!"

"Then why in my home!?" The young woman exclaimed, her english not quite perfected, leading Nightwing to believe China was the young woman's home country.

"Let me explain! I've been looking for a group, they call themselves the Outlaws!"

"They are not here!" The young woman exclaimed, again swiping at Nightwing. He easily ducked the attack, then backflipped away from her, trying to put some distance between them.

"Calm down." Nightwing said, holding up his hands to show he held no weapon. "I'm not trying to hurt you, I didn't even know you were here."

"Why should I believe you?!" She yelled, rushing at Nightwing. Nightwing's eyes narrowed.

"I really didn't want to do this." He warned, frowning when the young woman didn't stop her charge. The young woman raised her clawed hands, and Nightwing's eyes widened slightly when he followed where she was aiming and realized she was going to try to hit his arms.

Just as the young woman swiped at him, Nightwing dodged to the left, quickly drawing one of his escrima sticks. He twirled it in his hand and then slammed the blunt end into the young woman's back, knocking the breath out of her and making her stumble forward.

Nightwing dashed forward, grabbing her wrists and pushing her to the ground, he then moved his knee to her back, pinning her just as he had pinned Flamebird the previous day. The young woman struggled slightly, but Nightwing stopped her by applying some pressure to her back.

"Okay, listen to me for a second, okay?" Nightwing asked, the young woman waited for a moment before nodding slightly. "Alright, I'm going to let you up, don't hit me."

After recieving a nod from the young woman, Nightwing let her go and moved away from her, letting her stand up. She turned around, and even with her mask on, Nightwing knew she was glaring at him. "Alright," Nightwing started "Let me explain myself."

"Please do." The young woman growled.

"My name is Nightwing, I came here to this city, and more specifically to this building because I'm looking for a group of people who call themselves the Outlaws."

"Never heard of them." The young woman responded. Nightwing nodded.

"Alright, but you may have seen one of them. Do you mind if I describe a few of them, it'll really help me." Nightwing said, pleading.

The young woman sighed before nodding. "Fine."

"Thanks." Nightwing said, then began to describe the appearance of each Outlaw, his photographic memory coming in handy. The young woman waited patiently for him to finish. After a few minutes, Nightwing finished explaining their looks.

The young woman shook her head. "Never seen them before." She said, causing Nightwing to sigh, but his eyes widened as he remembered another detail.

"Wait, there was one other person, calls himself the Red Hood." Nightwing said, then described the leader of the Outlaws to the young woman.

She flinched slightly as he finished his explanation, something that Nightwing picked up on. "You've seen him, haven't you?"

"Yes," The young woman answered "I have seen him before."

"Where?"

"A warehouse a few miles away from here, gang leaders meet there most of the time, but now he's the one who goes there." She answered, walking over to her computer and quickly turning it on.

Nightwing followed her, watching as she typed away and drew up a very detailed map of the city. She typed in an address, a red dot appearing on one of the buildings. "Is that it?"

"Yes, I believe he is using it as a base." The young woman said. Nightwing nodded.

"Alright, let me upload that into my computer, I should be able to find it easily." Nightwing said, activating the computer on his arm.

"No." The young woman said, shaking her head. Nightwing frowned at her.

"Why not?"

"You need backup." The girl said, turning to Nightwing. "From what you said, these Outlaws are dangerous, I don't want them hurting people."

Nightwing smiled slightly. "It seems you took more than just your look from Batman, you got your morals from him too." He pointed out, causing the young woman to blush slightly. "So what's your name?"

The young woman frowned. "Not your real name, just a hero name." Nightwing said.

She thought for a moment. "Black Bat."

Nightwing smiled. "I like it."

The two were soon jumping across rooftops, Black Bat easily able to keep up with Nightwing, which impressed the former boy wonder. Nightwing focused in on a building in the distance, he then glanced back at Black Bat as he landed on a roof, Black Bat landing beside him. "Is that it?" Nightwing asked, pointing at the building. The building was very large and was made with multiple floors.

Black Bat nodded. "Yes, that is it."

Nightwing took the initiative and jumped from the roof, drawing his grapple and aiming it at the warehouse roof. The grapple shot from his hand and latched onto the roof, pulling Nightwing along with it, Black Bat still close behind.

Nightwing landed heavily on the roof, quickly putting away his grapple. Black Bat landed beside him and pointed to a large skylight that would provide a quick entrance into the building, Nightwing nodded in return.

The two moved over to the skylight, Nightwing carefully opened it and let Black Bat slip in, and he followed close behind her. The two landed gracefully inside, Nightwing frowning as he saw the whole building seemed to be empty, other than a few remaining boxes that once held some kind of supplies.

"Do you see anyone?" Nightwing asked. Black Bat shook her head, still glancing around the room for any signs that Red Hood had been here.

"I see no one." Black Bat said. Nightwing nodded, again activating his night vision.

"I don't see anyone either." Nightwing said, walking around the room and searching for a clue. He then kneeled down, reaching down and picking up an object for the ground. "But I found this." He said, holding it up.

Black Bat looked over. "A bullet." She observed. Nightwing nodded and activated the computer on his arm, the glow lighting up part of the room. Nightwing typed a few things in very quickly.

"I may be able to see if it has any fingerprints on it. Hopefully from Red Hood, but if it's from one of the mobsters who you said used to be here, we can try asking them a few questions to see if they know where Red Hood may be." Nightwing said, not focusing on anything but the computer screen.

"Nightwing, look out!"

Nightwing looked up as he heard Black Bat yell, he saw she was pointing behind him. He whirled around and grunted in pain when a fist slammed into his chest. Nightwing grit his teeth as he fell onto his back.

He looked up at his attacker, his eyes widening as the familiar red-helmet gave away his identity. Red Hood quickly raised his foot into the air, then brought it down at Nightwing's head. Nightwing rolled to his left and quickly stood, drawing his escrima sticks. Nightwing glared at the Red Hood as the leader of the Outlaws turned to face him.

"It's good to see you again Dickie-bird." Red Hood commented, his eyes narrowing under his helmet as Black Bat ran to Nightwing's side.

"How do you know me?" Nightwing asked. Red Hood chuckled, shrugging.

"How don't I know you is a better question."

"Just answer!" Nightwing exclaimed.

Red Hood raised his hands in mock surrender. "Alright, calm down Dick, you'll find out who I am soon enough, I have it all planned out."

"You could just tell me now." Nightwing suggested, Red Hood chuckled.

"But Dick, where's the fun in that?!" Red Hood exclaimed, quickly reaching down to his belt and drawing a few small orbs. He threw them to the ground, causing them to explode and send smoke spreading throughout the area.

Nightwing waved his hand through the air, trying to keep the smoke from blocking his sight on Red Hood, but to no avail, Red Hood quickly disappearing.

The smoke faded after a moment, revealing that Red Hood was gone. Nightwing cursed.

"Up there!" Black Bat exclaimed, pointing at the skylight they had used to enter the building. Nightwing immediately looked up, seeing the retreating figure of Red Hood as he ran away from the window.

"He's on the roof!" Nightwing exclaimed. With his right hand, he grabbed his grapple from his belt and fired at the skylight, the hook shooting straight through the glass and wrapping around the frame. With his other hand, Nightwing grabbed Black Bat and pulled her toward him, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Hold on." Nightwing warned, Black Bat nodded in return.

Nightwing pressed the button on the grappling gun, sending the two toward the skylight and beginning their pursuit of the Red Hood.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter will be based on the chase scene in Batman: Under the Red Hood, only Nightwing will take Batman's role in the chase, and Cassie will take Nightwing's role. Finally, I have a huge announcement, considering how well this story is doing, I'm seriously considering writing a sequel to this story when this story wraps up eventually. I hope you'll all be supportive, and please leave any ideas you would like to see in a sequel either in a review, or you can send a message to the Twitter account I recently made for my author profile (Just search Keyblader2.0 on Twitter, it should be the only thing to show up) Thanks again for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 10:

Red Hood quickly glanced behind him as he ran from the now open skylight, then frowned as he saw Nightwing and Black Bat exit from the skylight and start chasing after him. "Oh well," He said to himself "nice night for a run."

Red Hood leapt from the edge of the building, quickly falling toward the building that was being constructed next door. The frame of the building was complete, though most of the walls were still being built, leaving plywood and support beams laying in various places.

He cringed as he slammed hard into a piece of wood being used as a makeshift floor, instantly knocking one end of the board down to the floor below, he grunted in slight pain as he rolled down the piece of wood and to the lower floor. He quickly pushed himself up and began running, turning just quick enough to see that Nightwing and Black Bat had slid down the piece of wood and were still closely pursuing him.

Nightwing frowned as he saw Red Hood continuing to run along the small path they were on, the man able to keep a slight amount of distance between himself and Nightwing. Nightwing quickly reached to his belt, drew a Wing-Ding, and threw it at Red Hood.

The helmet wearing man narrowly dodged it by quickly turning into another part of the building hidden behind a curtain. Nightwing and Black Bat followed closely, also going behind the curtain and entering the inside of the building, which was practically finished.

Red Hood glanced down, quickly grabbing a tank of some kind and continued running toward a window on the other side of the room. He slammed his shoulder into the window, breaking the glass and sending him outside, he turned as he fell and threw the tank at the now open window.

Nightwing neared the window just quick enough to see the tank fly directly ahead of him. Red Hood quickly drew his gun and fired at the tank, the bullet hitting the tank and causing a huge explosion that Nightwing had to leap back from the window to avoid being caught in.

Nightwing quickly hid behind a stack of wood with Black Bat, letting the explosion fade before again chasing Red Hood.

Nightwing quickly approached what was once the window and jumped to the building next door when he saw Red Hood on it's roof, Black Bat joining him. They quickly entered another half constructed building, though this one was entirely support beams, just large enough to give each person enough room to jump from.

Red Hood quickly manuvered through the support beams, Black Bat quickly gaining on him, as her smaller body size gave her more mobility in this situation. Red Hood's eyes narrowed under his helmet as he heard Black Bat approaching. He then noticed the end of the building and leapt from the edge and down to the next rooftop far below.

Red Hood grunted loudly in pain as he landed and rolled, quickly getting back up and continuing his rooftop run, Nightwing and Black Bat again landing behind him and giving chase.

The chase continued from one roof to another for a few buildings before Red Hood saw his next chance. He quickly jumped from the edge of the current building's roof and landed on a large blimp flying between two buildings. He quickly turned and drew his guns, aiming at Nightwing and Black Bat as they neared the building edge. He fired as he saw them, causing Nightwing to grab Black Bat and pull away from the edge.

"He's good." Black Bat commented. Nightwing nodded.

"Yeah, he's putting on a pretty good show." Nightwing said, he then activated the scanner in his mask when he noticed Red Hood was no longer on the blimp, he quickly scanned the surrounding rooftops, then smirked when he saw the man on the one directly next to the blimp.

Nightwing and Black Bat used the blimp as a giant trampoline, jumping from it to the roof next door. Red Hood quickly ran along the building's edge, Nightwing's scanner focusing in on him and giving Nightwing the perfect shot. Nightwing drew another Wing-Ding and threw it at Red Hood as the man wearing the helmet jumped from the ledge. This time, the Wing-Ding hit it's target, quickly wrapping around Red Hood's ankle and revealing a rope leading back to Nightwing's hand.

Just as Nightwing felt confident, Red Hood drew a knife and slashed at the rope while it was still slack, easily cutting through it, and sending Red Hood falling through the air, no ledges or roofs nearby to land on.

"We have him!" Black Bat exclaimed, though frowned when she saw Red Hood adjust his fall and slam feet first into a glass roof below, going through and into the inside of the building.

"Okay," Nightwing said as he and Black Bat followed, each falling into the hole Red Hood created when he entered "He has me impressed."

The two landed inside safely and began to glance around, Red Hood seemingly gone. "Have we lost him?" Black Bat asked. Nightwing frowned for a moment before a beeping sound caught his attention. He whirled around to see a bomb strapped to a wall, and the counter at zero.

"Move!" Nightwing exclaimed, he and Black Bat leaping away as the bomb went off, the shockwave launching them both across the room and utterly destroying most of the place.

Nightwing shakily stood as he heard a motorcycle, and frowned when he saw Red Hood sitting on one a few yards away. "You haven't lost your touch Dick." Red Hood commented before a train crossed in front of his view and headed directly towards Nightwing and Black Bat.

Nightwing quickly grabbed the young woman and leapt from the path of the train, Black Bat giving a loud yell as some pressure was put on her leg. Nightwing quickly looked back up and frowned as he saw Red Hood was gone, without a trace this time.

Nightwing quickly drew his communicator. "Guys, I found Red Hood, but he got away. Report to my position." He frowned when he heard Black Bat whimper in pain behind him, he quickly kneeled down beside her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder "Also, bring the Bioship, I need first-aid for a friend of mine."

A few hours later, the Bioship sat atop the building next to the explosion site, Nightwing and Red Robin watched the police and firemen deal with the remains of the incident while everyone else helped Black Bat inside the Bioship.

"So," Red Robin began "Did you find out anything else about this guy?"

"No," Nightwing admitted "He got away before I was able to get to him."

Red Robin nodded, then looked back to the Bioship. "And her?"

"Black Bat, you could say we've become fast friends." Nightwing said with a small smile.

"You know anything about her besides her hero name?" Red Robin asked.

Nightwing nodded. "Yeah, her real name's Cassandra Cain, she's actually Lady Shiva's daughter."

Red Robin's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah, I was surprised too, I did a little background check on her while we waited for you guys."

"And we're still helping her?"

"You can't judge people based on their parents." Nightwing said, as if it were obvious.

"I see, so what are you planning to do with her?" Red Robin asked curiously. Nightwing smiled again.

"From what I've seen, she's an orphan, and you know who has a knack for adopting orphans?" Nightwing asked happily.

Red Robin thought for a moment before his eyes widened under his mask. "Oh no, please tell me you don't mean-"

"Yup!" Nightwing cheered "We may be getting a sister!"

Red Robin sighed. "You idiot." He muttered, facepalming.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the long wait before the update, I've just been really busy. I still hope you enjoy the story and will continue reading despite the wait!**


End file.
